Many modern aircraft, including commercial aircraft, general aviation aircraft, business aircraft and military aircraft are designed to fly through almost all types of weather. One potentially harmful weather condition that such aircraft encounter is in-flight icing. When flying through icing conditions, aircraft encounter regions of supercooled water droplets, which can impinge on critical aircraft surfaces (including wing leading edges, engine inlets and flight control surfaces), then freeze and form accretions of ice. The ice accretions can inhibit aircraft performance and/or damage the aircraft (e.g., by breaking off and striking aircraft components).
One approach to addressing aircraft icing is to provide the aircraft with in-flight anti-icing or de-icing equipment. Another approach, which can be used in conjunction with such equipment, is to provide the aircraft with an on-board ice detection system. Such detection systems can (a) trigger the anti-icing/de-icing equipment, and (b) alert the pilot to the presence of icing conditions so that the pilot can minimize the time spent in such conditions. One typical ice detection system is a magneto-resistive system, which detects ice as it accretes. One potential drawback with this system is that, because the ice must accrete before the icing condition is detected, the aircraft performance may degrade prior to activating an anti- or de-icing system, or before flying out of the icing environment. Such a degradation, while not presenting a safety issue for the aircraft, can reduce fuel efficiency of the aircraft and therefore increase the cost of operating the aircraft.